NEUROSCIENCE INTEGRATION &SUPPORT CORE Introduction to the Revised Proposal As noted earlier in the application, our 2002 proposal had two service cores supporting basic neurobiology programs. Four areas of concern appeared to cut across the review of these two cores, and these concerns led to mediocre ratings for both (Core B: 212, Core C: 200). The concerns were: (a) The cores units required greater differentiation conceptually and programmatically. (b) Some core components were judged substantially stronger than others; (c) Certain logistical aspects required further explanation; (d) Certain staff qualifications required more documentation. In response, we rethought the rationale for proposing two neurobiology cores. Ultimately, we concluded that we could make a stronger proposal if the two were combined: We removed components that were judged less compelling, added components that would enhance the core capabilities, and developed a more comprehensive integrative core concept. As the revised proposal will articulate, we offer a conceptually integrated menu of services that represent a progression from gene/protein discovery to the study of the neurobiological structure and function of larger neural systems. Although there is overlap between core components that were proposed in the last application and in this one, we believe that the present proposal is a vastly improved, much better articulated, more mature proposal - virtually a new proposal. It certainly represents a new core concept. Because the changes are so extensive, we thought that indicating text passages that were retained would be more confusing than helpful for our reviewers. What follows summarizes the major changes that have been made to strengthen our MRDDRC proposal.